


Unrequited Love

by Leya



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and depressing look at Krads and Satoshis relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited Love

As long as I remember there is one special colour that rules my life. A cold and lifeless blue which represents my lost hopes and shattered dreams. It’s my destination.

I look into the mirror and all I can see is the reflection of the only person I ever have loved but cannot have.

Blue eyes full of loneliness and sadness and pain. Eyes that hold back tears and despair. Krads eyes are as blue as mine but they seem so lonely and desperate that it hurts.

"Why am I not allowed to touch you?"

Our hands try to touch separated by the unyielding surface of the mirror. A cold feeling creeps into my skin but I don’t care.

"I’m only a disembodied demon. I’m condemned to live without love."

The pain I can hear in his voice almost makes me scream. "That’s not fair!"

My fingertips glide over the pale face in front of me and Krad smiles sadly.

"You cannot touch what isn’t real!"

I blink away hot tears. "For me you are real!"

"Please don’t! I don’t want to see you cry!" His answer is so soft that I almost missed to hear it.

My heart aches as I see his tortured soul reflected in his eyes. 

I want to lay my arms around him but that’s impossible. We share the same body and our minds are one but there will never be a chance for us. All the little things that other lovers can share are forbidden for us. We cannot share the warmth of a loving embrace or the heat of a passionate kiss. We only have words to express our love.

"I love you!"

"I love you too! All the centuries I prayed for someone. For someone I can love and who will love me in return. All I want is to hold you and touch you. I want to kiss your wonderful lips and show you all the love I feel for you! But that can never be!"

Krad moves forward but it’s futile. There will always be this distance between him and the one he loves which he will never be able to cross. This distance which separates him from life. „We will never be together!“

"I know!" I whisper in a low voice and a single tear is gliding down my cheek. I lean forward until my lips touch the mirror and I kiss the cold glass.

It’s all we will ever have.

 

END


End file.
